Wars of J Andres
Category:WarsCategory:J Andres The following are all wars that the nation of J Andres has been involved in. =The Initiation War= Military Tensions appears calm at the Battle of Quarry Hill]] On September 23, 1981 J Andres was ceeded from the former US State of Rhode Island. The time was turbulent and the nation was itching for war. Josef Mercton appointed himself General of the Army, and led it to battle to expand its land. On September 28, the nation declared war on a small nation called Opustopia. Battle of Old Quarry Hill The township of Old Quarry Hill stood just on the outside border of J Andres. The small J Andres army, consisting of no more than 50 soldiers scouted the hill for a few hours before moving in to attack. Under Mercton's command, the army captured strategic points in one offensive. After a short rest, the group attacked again, wiping out a great number of Opustopian soldiers. J Andres captured the hill and threw the Opustopian Government into Anarchy. Peace was declared and the Army returned home as heroes. Impact The Initation war was very significant in the course of J Andres history. It served to inspire the people of the nation to perfection. The most obvious reason of significance, is surely the nomination of General Mercton to the position of President. Mercton had the overwhelming support of the nation when he returned home, and the nation needed a leader. They nominated him to lead them in the right direction. If not for the Initation War, Mercton would have never rose to power. =The Australian Campaign= Prelude Following the victory in Opustopia, and Josef Mercton's ascent into politics, J Andres again had an itch for war. Mercton selected another nation in which to battle in hopes of conquering more land and giving the citizens a continued reason to like him. Battle of Cancancoring The battle of Cancancoring was the worst defeat J Andres had ever suffered up to that point. The battle began in the afternoon of December 30, 1981. General Mercton once again led his nation into battle. In the first wave of attacks, over twenty soldiers died. Mercton saw this as a fluke and ordered another strike. The soldiers struck again, and more died. "Home Field Advantage," is what Mercton called it in one of his statements from the war site. Mercton planned to rest overnight and attack again in the morning. The forces of Alirouvert were greatly weakened after the first two assualts and it was feasible that J Andres could pull ahead and win the war in the next day. Peace Declared General Mercton was awoken in his sleep that a peace offering had been given from the other side. Mercton assessed the situation, especially his approval ratings, and decided it was best to offer their surrender. The offering was lenient, and did not demand any reparations. The military returned home, but was discouraged that they did not see glory that day. =The October Massacre= Main Article: October Massacre Prelude On October 27th, The North Atlantic Defense Coalition was contacted by close ally Nordreich about the rogue alliance Sons of Liberty. The matter was placed at the NADC assembly and voted upon. J Andres, as well as the other Assembly Members, decided that the Sons of Liberty was a dangerous alliance, and war should be waged upon them. Allegiences Forjado .]] On October 28th, The International Communist Party released the "Allegiences Forjado," a series of MDP's with other communist alliances, including the Sons of Liberty. This was released before Nordreich had planned on attacking, but after certain Nordreich Members had begun attacking. Both Nordreich and the NADC were stunned that the ICP could get involved in the matter and a 48 hour cease fire was issued. During these 48 hours, both alliances contacted their alliances to see who would help them if the ICP did indeed attack. The Nordriech got the support of the New Polar Order and the attack was rescheduled. October 30th The Orlando Offensives shows his emotion after the Sons of Liberty are disbanded, and the war is won.]]Both Nordreich and the NADC issued official declarations of war after midnight and the anticipated war had begun. J Andres military was already prepared and they attacked the nation of Ni66urville in the city of Orlando. These attacks, known as the Orlando Offensives, were a major turning point in J Andres history. This was the first time that an Air Force was used in combat. It also was the first time the military was active since the unsuccessful Australian Campaign. However, it was also the first time that the military was acting under the command of someone other than General Josef Mercton. This time the military was led by Colonel Ben Richards. The Orlando Offensives where not a tremendous ground victory like the Initation War, but they were huge in the department of Technology Stealing. The military stole lots of knowledge from Ni66urville which helped them research new technolgoies. The Surrender and Disbandment Twenty hours after Nordreich had declared war on the Sons of Liberty, they announced their surrender and disbandment. This was announced by Solidus of Socialists of Earth. Although Nordriech had the intention of being a Peace Keeping force, and therefore the "good guys," in international discussions, they were cast to be the instigators. J Andres withdrew its troops from Orlando and Colonel Ben Richards returned as a national hero. Shortly after the war ended, J Andres was announced as the commandant of the sixth Multi-National Divison, by the NADC. This acheivement was also credited to Colonel Richards. Important Links The Allegiences Forjado Nordreich Declaration of War NADC Declaration of War Sons of Liberty Surrender =War of the Monkeys= The War of the Monkeys, was the most devastating war, in early J Andres history. Over 500 J Andres soldiers were dead at the end of the war, and over $100,000 of damage inflicted to the City of Cranston, where the toughest fighting took place. The War of the Monkeys began due to a rouge attack against the NADC nation of Monkeytopia by Monkeymanisland. J Andres and Nouvelles-Ardennes helped out Monkeytopia and the war was won by the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, but it was a hard war for all combatants. Mostly due to the huge technological advantage that Monkeymanisland held. Battle of Yulara With the October Massacre behind them, the J Andres army had to focus on a more immediate threat, Monkeymanisland. Monkeymanisland was an Australian nation that had commited rouge attacks against the NADC member, Monkeytopia, thus beginning the "War of the Monkeys". Colonel Ben Richards was in charge of the Army in Australia as they tried to destroy the nation. War was declared on October 31st. In the opening wave of attacks, Colonel Richards, once again proved his worth, and showed military supremacy. J Andres casualties where high in this inital wave, but the spoils of war were excellent. J Andres made away with technology and stolen equipment. The Battle of Yulara continued on for three days and J Andres troops saw the beginning of Trench Warfare. On November 1st, Monkeymanisland retaliated by striking at the J Andres Homeland and Colonel Richards, and many troops were recalled to deal with threat on the homefront. The battle continued without Richards, and under the supervision of John Grace. The troops dug in to the trenches, but the superior firepower of the enemy forces had them cornered. They used the land to the best of their ability, but many soliders began to question the superstition of Australia. On November 2nd, J Andres officially decided to pull out of Yulara. The time might come again for an attack on the Australian City, but now was not the time. The men were moved to Cranston, to defend the home country. Battle of Cranston after the battle there.]]The Battle of Cranston began at the beginning of 1983. Monkeymanisland attacked Cranston on the ground and the effects were devestating. More soldiers died in the defense of Cranston, than in all of the previous conflicts put together. Colonel Richards was recalled from the Australian Front to help defend the homeland and formed another series of trenches in Cranston. The damage done to the city in the first day alone was estimated at $25,000. These attacks on the homeland inspired the soldiers to do better, but victories were hard won due to the major technology difference between the two nations. The Monkey warriors had the newest gadgets that J Andres scientists had not even thought about yet. Initially J Andres military defended its homeland well. They established a good perimeter surrounding the city. They managed to repel many waves of enemy attacks. However, on the second day, breaks began to form in the lines and the military was strained. Most men were recalled from Yulara in January 1983 to defend the homeland. Also on J Andres recieved foreign aid from the NADC. with red as Monkeytopia and blue as J Andres]]On January 19, Monkeymanisland launched a large ground attack into Cranston. The Monkey Warriors stormed into the city it made it past the outer trenches and the first level of inner trenches. The invading troops made use of the abandoned trenches well. At first, the battle seemed to be going to their advantage, but Colonel Richards rallied the troops and won three critical skirmishes at their new perimeter and through these critical gains managed to force the Monkey's out. After waiting 24 hours for another attack, they never returned and the remaining soldiers of J Andres celebrated the hard won victory in Cranston. Aftermath Originally, the War of the Monkeys was called Australian Campaign II in J Andres. There are many initial similarities between the two wars, before Colonel Richards pulled out of the War of the Monkeys victoriously. In both Cancancoring and Yulara, J Andres suffered heavy losses, and the morale of the troops and the common citizen went down. However, once the battle came to Cranston, and out of Australia, the troops performed much better, and eventually won. The final damage to the city of Cranston was estimated at over $100,000 but the war was won, and the morale was raised. Colonel Richards was heralded as a hero, unlike President General Mercton, who returned home to J Andres and almost suffered from a vote of no confidence. =Terrorist Attacks by Freedom4all= Also Known as the "Wiki War" Prelude J Andres is a administrator of the Cyber Nations wiki. On November 13th, 2006, J Andres spotted vandalism on the United Cyber Nations page and banned the vandal, 80.3.160.12, for one week. The next day, J Andres recieved a Private Message concerning this ban from Freedomtopia. The nation was outraged that they were banned and soon launched terrorist attacks on J Andres. November 14th, 1983 November 14, was the day that the nation launched their attacks. The attacks were mainly aimed at military installations such as Fort Farnum. Almost 600 soldiers died in these attacks and $200,000 worth of damage was done to the nation. J Andres was also thrown into anarchy due to citizens revolts. President General Josef Mercton told the people, "The nation of Freedomtopia will not attack us again. Although we are outraged, we must wait for the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to decide what to do. We will recieve reparations, and we will reinstate the Commune to power! Pacis will reign supreme!" "Pacis Reigns Supreme" The next day, Freedomtopia attacked again, and more damage was done. It seemed as if there was no end in sight to the war, but eventually, General Alfred Jones and President General Mercton sat down and discussed the road to peace. It was agreed that Freedomtopia would not be able to pay the entire reparation amount of $360,000. The two leaders agreed on 200,000 paid in two payments. If the second payment was not recieved, Freedomtopia would have the ban re-enacted. Handshakes occured and the attacks ceased. J Andres was still in anarchy and riots ruled the streets, but the military was again a presence and the riots and looting were slowing down. Vanished On November 19, 1983, President General Mercton tried to contect President Alex Free to find out when the reparations would be coming in. Much to the President General's surprise, Freedomtopia had disappeared off the face of the earth. Mercton then turned to the NADC bank for the damages done to his country, in which the riots had finally ended and people where once again making their normal income. Local lore indicates that the entire nation was destroyed by a supernatural entity called "Admin" in a lightning storm. Reformation After Freedomtopia vanished, the nation was reformed as the Democratic Republic of England. =The Macacan Conflict= Establishment Towards the end of 1993, there was a lot of talk about establishing a new colony to help strengthen trade routes. President Ben Richards decided that Australia would be an ideal situation and established Porto Pacis on the former territory of Monkeymanisland. General Ahmadinejad was installed as the military leader of Porto Pacis and would serve as its diplomatic leader until after the Macacan Conflict. Warning Shortly after things got settled in Porto Pacis, a reconnaissance team reported that a nearby nation, the Macacan Republic was preparing to invade Porto Pacis and seemed hostile. Word was sent back to J Andres where a vote was taken to approve of a declaration of war against the nation. After a very energetic speech, stating the numerous offenses already commited by the Macacan Republic, the Commune of J Andres chose to go to war by a large majority. Declaration The Official Declaration of War by President Richard took place on April 23, 1994 at that time, Slavorussia, Legendria, and Miami had all supported J Andres by sending military compliments to Porto Pacis. The military forces where of many different sizes and types, but collectively formed a very large team. Miami lent its naval resources, while Slavorussia lent their assistance in the air, sea, and land, while Legendria sent over a large company of troops along with one of their best Generals. Battle of the Hinge The Battle of the Hinge became the only crucial military operation in the campaign. J Andres and Macacan troops had lined the border for weeks, but on June 9, Macacan troops began to centralize in one location. The J Andres troops along with allies followed suit and crossed the border. The Hill Shortly after crossing the border, allied forces encountered a heavily fortified hill with a sophisticated trench system and littered with numerous pillboxes. The forces were getting destroyed until air support, provided by Slavorussia bombed the hill, taking out most of the weapon emplacements. After the Slavorussian bombing, the Kingdom of Miami repeated the process, leaving very few Macacan soldiers in the area. The allied forces held position until they were reinforced, and then proceeded to sweep around the hinge, conquering most of the Macacan Republic. Of Atoms and Nukes Shortly after the "Hill" was captured by Allied Forces, the Macacan Republic launched a nuclear attack on a Legendrian territory, the Mwaki Islands. This attack killed 6000 civilians. Legendria had been attempting to convince J Andres to use their nuclear compliment, but until this point, President Richards had been resilient. President Richards eventually authorized the use of nuclear weapons. The Navy of Smallfrog managed to sink one of three nuclear submarines, and the J Andres Air Force flew to Porto Pacis to deliver their nuclear payloads. On July 15, J Andres used convential bombing methods to destroy the three nuclear silos in Macaca, and then proceeded to drop a nuclear warhead on the densest center of population. The Macacan Submarines continued on their course so the Air Force bombed Macaca conventionally for two more days, before dropping the second nuclear warhead on July 17. Peace and Resolution After being struck by a second nuclear warhead and having almost all territory captured, Macaca submitted to unconditional surrender and surrendered their nuclear fleet as well as their army and territory. Macaca was granted a small parcel of land, the rest was distributed to the allies. The Macacan Territory was also placed under a six year Governorship of J Andres and was subjected to "Territory" Status. This Governorship was later extended to be permanent. =The Corporate Insurgency= Formation of the Federation Shortly after the Macacan Conflict, J Andres corporations wanted to enter Kangaroo Island so that they could have access to the vast silver deposits there. President Ben Richards declared that Kangaroo Island was strictly off limits to corporate intrest. On February 13, 1998, numerous J Andres corporations united to form the J Andres Federation of Industry. The Federation of Industry attempted to influence the J Andres Commune. Using Corporate Funds, the Federation financed a Security Firm named Anchor Security. Soldiers in this "Corporate Army" are referred to as Security Personel by the Federation, and Corporate Infantry by the J Andres Government. The Industrial Army wears uniforms similar to that of typical soldiers, except each soldier also wore the logo of the corporation in which they hailed from. The Federation eventually ceased to exist, and all of its executives except for its chief were pardoned for all of their crimes committed. Unfortunately, the territory was eventually ceeded to the Promised Land and President Naeem Al Kaled never returned to his nation. However, many of the Kangaroo Island Citizens have moved into the J Andres mainland and live as duel citizens. Battle of Kangaroo Island Invasion At midnight on July 3, 1998, the Federation of Industry landed about 200 soldiers on Kangaroo Island using corporate helicopters. Kangaroo Island only has a small police force, which instantly surrendered to the Industrial Army and helped collect all citizens of the island and relocate them to the local high school. The soldiers then destroyed the harbor and set up defensive emplacements around the island. The Federation of Industry released a statement to the world saying that they intended on investing money in the island to build silver mines so that the citizens of the island could have an increased standard of living by earning wages from the mining industry. Naval Blockade Porto Pacis is the largest navy base in J Andres, and after receiving the news of the invasion of Kangaroo Island, the navy instituted a blockade of the island. The Battleship, ''Sentinel, and two destroyers, Rossingol, and Pawtucket, bombarded the defensive emplacements on the island with Anchorhead missiles for five hours, until guard towers near the destroyed harbor were destroyed. Two Royal Defense Corporation Helicopters were also launched to perform reconnaisance. The Bottleneck The J Andres army slowly built up on the island and took over a portion of it. Unfortunately, the geography worked against them. The J Andres Army could not advance past a particular bottleneck without drawing heavy fire. Also, the Federation could not advance past the bottleneck. To prevent further casualties, J Andres armed forces left the island, which was tactically a stalemate. J Andres continued to enforce a blockade on the island. The Federation continued to amass security personel. They also established a new government and constructed the silver mines that they originally set out to do. Kangaroo Island Silver is now the primary corporation of the island. The President of Kangaroo Island has fled and is currently in exile in Endor Cuidad. =War of the Coalition= On August 14, 2008, (2004) the Armed Coalition of Valor attacked the Alliance of Neutral Armadas for posing a threat to their protector the Mostly Harmless Alliance. J Andres entered this war the followind day in defense of the Armed Coalition. The same day, the Pirates of the Parrot Order joined the fray and attacked the ACV. The ACV would prove victorious against both foes, and the J Andres military fared extremely well against most of its opponents. J Andres did not excape unscathed as Atlantic City was struck with a nuclear weapon. The TooBadd Campaign J Andres was assigned to attack the TooBadd Nation, and did so at about 10:30 AM on August 15. General Alex Miller was selected to lead the campaign against the forces of TooBadd. TooBadd was a younger nation than J Andres, but intelligence reports confirmed that the nation was likely stronger than J Andres. The TooBadd Nation had conflicting land claims with J Andres. Battle of Detroit General Alex Miller lead the J Andres Armed Forces into Battle in the City of Detroit. The battle began on August 15, shortly after the declaration of war. Missiles were fired at both sides. General Miller lead an early morning offensive which was successful in weakening the TooBadd Forces tremendously. The real success of the day was in the skies. TooBadd launched a massive number of fighter planes in the sky towards J Andres. J Andres fighters were quickly scrambled to defend against the attack. Only 2 planes of the J Andres Air Force were shot down compared to 43 TooBadd Planes. General Miller continued with his attacks on the nation of TooBadd in the city of Detroit. Casualties on both sides were practically even, however J Andres also managed to destroy numerous tanks as well as wreak havoc to the city infrastructure destroying hospitals, bridges, and other buildings. The Forces of TooBadd Nation soon pulled out of the area, after the city recieved great amounts of damage from the two days of bombing and battles. J Andres suffered tough losses but won much territory and caused alot of damage to the infrastructure of TooBadd. The forces of TooBadd Nation would withdraw to be redeployed to Boston for a future attack there after the Nuclear Strike on Atlantic City. Battle at Bermuda The Nation of TooBad was the only nation that J Andres was fighting in the war that had a navy, and so much of the J Andres Navy that was in the Atlantic Ocean was dispatched to combat the TooBadd navy. The TooBadd Navy was also in the Atlantic Ocean. J Andres had only recently aquired Bermuda mostly for its perfect position as an Atlantic Naval Base, as such much of the battle occurred around the area of Bermuda. Two Milford Class Corvettes were sunk, the Warington and the Greylock. The Navy also managed to sink one Destroyer of TooBadd's fleet. On the second day of naval engagement, the J Andres navy managed to sink two more vessels, at the cost of three of their own. The Battle of Bermuda abruptly ended after TooBadd Forces dropped a nuclear warhead over Atlantic City destroying a large portion of the J Andres fleet. The Fleet retreated to Bermuda in defensive positions and ceased aggressive manuevers. Nuclear Strike on Atlantic City At 11:17 AM on August 16, 2008, (2004) TooBadd Nation launched a Nuclear Warhead at J Andres. The workers in the Strategic Defense Initiative worked hard to do their best to take down the Nuclear Warhead in the air, but they failed to do so. The Warhead struck Atlantic City, a large port and naval facility along the coast. The strike killed an estimated 90,000 J Andres Citizens and Military Personel. The Warhead caused an estimated 79 Million dollars in damages to government and private assets in the area, including an estimated 51 Million dollars in property damage to the infrastructure of Atlantic City. The attack also greatly crippled the J Andres Navy, destroying over 30 ships, and the J Andres Air Force, destroying nearly 60 aircraft. TooBadd Nation had been struck with a nuclear weapon from an Armed Coalition of Valor ally a few hours earlier, and it is believed that this is the reason why TooBadd retaliated against all of its targets with nuclear force. Battle of Boston Shortly after the Nuclear Strike on Atlantic City, TooBadd Nation launched a major offensive on the J Andres city of Boston. Although the TooBadd forces came in large numbers, the J Andres troops had recieved word from Atlantic City and sought revenge. The J Andres troops fought hard and killed many of the attackers. Unfortunately this did not stop the invaders from causing alot of damage to the City of Boston. Later on that evening, the Alliance of Neutral Armadas negotiatied peace with the Armed Coalition and the TooBadd troops who had already retreated from the field of battle, completely pulled out of the region. Up until this particular point of history, J Andres had never seen a war or particular campaign that was as devestating as the TooBadd Campaign. It marked the first time that a nuclear warhead was detonated on J Andres Soil. The Ortal Campaign Battle of Ortal City General Roger Ahmadinejad was granted the commanding position for the Ortal Campaign due to his success in the Macacan Conflict. Ahmadinejad led the Armed Forces into Ortal City and lead a terrific Offensive that resulted in massive amounts of captured territory and stolen technology, as well handing the Ortal Land military a massive defeat with the killing of over 16,000 Ortal troops. Ortal Land attempted to launch a bombing campaign against the J Andres camps in the area but anti-aircraft guns managed to deter the attackers and destroy some of the planes. On the second day of offensive manuevers, J Andres once again surged into the capital city of Ortal Land, causing a lot of damage, but they were also under heavy fire and needed to withdraw for a moment to regroup. Shortly after, the J Andres forces swarmed the city and were successful in killing over 14,000 troops again with minor losses to the J Andres army. The Ortal Offensives were among the most successful of any of the campaigns and Ahmadinejad gained alot of praise on the home front for two extremely successful days on the front. With the conclusion of the war later that night, Roger Ahmadinejad proved to be the true hero of the war for proving to be the most successful leader in the military conlfict. With the vast amount of land conquered in the area, J Andres established a small base called Fort Roger. The Dracula Defense Campaign Battle of Hurley City In response to the Armed Coalition of Valor Declaration of War on the Alliance of Neutral Armadas, the Pirates of the Pirate Order declared war on the ACV. As a result the nation of Alucardonia declared war on J Andres. Alucardonia was a revolutionary state within the Hurlian District of J Andres. Alucardonia began with a bombing campaign on Hurley City using cruise missiles and bombers. The J Andres Air Force completely thwarted the Air Bombing Campaign on Hurley City, shooting down 34 Alucardonian Aircraft before they could reach their targets. The Military in the Area was called into Hurley City, to defend against the invaders, and nearly all of the Alucardonian invading force was either killed or repulsed. On the second day, things turned extremely ugly for J Andres. Colonel Carver lead the military in a counter-offensive but became trapped in a two-pronged attack. In total, 13,000 J Andres soldiers were killed in the failed attack. In addition, Alucardonia continued its bombing campaign and destroyed numerous buildings in the city. Colonel Carver was captured by Alucardonian forces and later found executed. The front against Alucardonia proved to be the worst executed of all the fronts and had a horrible loss of life. The Alucardonian forces proved to be underestimated. Their nation was much further behind the times compared to J Andres, and if it wasn't for the Unconditional Surrender between the two alliances, Alucardonia would have continued to damage Hurley City and likely capture large portions of the Hurlian District as well. The Frozen Wasteland Campaign Battle of Porto Polaris As part of the Pirates of Parrot Order the nation of Caprontosopia, attempted an invasion of J Andres. They launched bombing attacks on the Northern Port of Porto Polaris, a small city in the Northern Arctica District. The Caprontosopia initially did a good job with their campaign of destruction, destroying numerous buildings and managing to shoot down numerous J Andres Aircraft before they could engage their targets, however, the Caprontosopia Air Force came back for a second bombing run, and this time around the J Andres forces were ready and managed to repel the forces and shoot down numerous fighters. On the second day of hostilities, Colonel Hunt launched his first offensive on troops that had landed in the Porto Polaris region. The offensives were successful but not by large margins.